Unfamiliar Territory
by 10TARDISWhovian
Summary: When The Doctor botches yet another TARDIS landing, Martha and the titular Timelord find themselves in a tricky situation with a rather creative solution... Contains vore. (Re-Write of a story of the same name on DA)


**Hello everyone! Just to give you lovely people a heads-up, this story contains vore. Non-fatal, M/f, to be** **precise. If you don't know what it is, you probably will when you've finished. Nothing smutty. Promise. Review if you liked it, Favorite if you loved it!**

* * *

"RUN!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist and taking off through the dimly-lit spaceship. Martha followed behind him, finding it difficult to match The Doctor's longer strides, breathing hard, silently willing her legs to move faster. He kept a firm grip on her arm, forcing her to match his pace as they raced past other long corridors branching off into separate wings. The ship rocked beneath them, trying to throw them off balance as they made their getaway.

"This..." She panted out between breaths. "Was... The... Worst... Idea... EVER." The Doctor shot her a sideways glance, cocking his head at an odd angle, much like a dog.

"Well, we weren't SUPPOSED to trip the security system! How was I to know that humans weren't welcome here!?" Martha glared at him, honestly unable to believe that he hadn't had the whole thing planned out. It wasn't like he didn't attract unwanted attention enough as-is.

"Oh, I don't know. THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A TIME MACHINE!" She snapped, gulping down another breath of air. "Face it Doc, you were wrong!" He furrowed his brow.

"About what?" She restrained herself before she did something stupid, like shout at him, wasting more oxygen that she was able to lose. She settled for bumping his shoulder slightly with her own, all the while listing off exactly what he had been wrong about.

"About them being friendly, about it being perfectly safe, about them being peaceful, about the NO RUNNING." He tried to hide his worry with a smile.

"Hey, it could be worse!" She opened her mouth to shout back a particularly witty remark when an angry voice sounded on the intercom.

"A HUMAN HAS BEEN IDENTIFIED. USE ANY AND ALL METHODS AVAILABLE TO DISPOSE OF HER." Martha and The Doctor shared a worried glance, still running through the seemingly endless hallways at a breakneck pace. His caramel colored coat flew behind them, converse-clad feet nothing more than a maroon blur as his legs worked to keep him upright. Martha stumbled slightly, falling into his back for a moment, regaining balance and taking off at double the speed.

"Real friendly lot you choose to be friends with." She deadpanned. He looked offended.

"They usually are, but apparently your race made them angry!"

"How?" That stumped him, his mouth abruptly snapping shut as he realized that he had no clue whatsoever as to why they hated Martha. She smiled smugly in spite of the situation, relishing his rare moment of silence.

A crash from behind them caused the pair to change directions, The Doctor jerking her arm sharply to the left and down a separate corridor. She tried not to focus on what she knew was giving chase.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." He whispered under his breath, hoping against all hopes that they would make it out alive. He glanced at Martha, who met his gaze, hints of fear in her eyes making him feel guilty.

"Any idea as to what it plans to do with me?"

"Let's try not to find out." A snarl erupted from further down the corridor, The Doctor skidding to a halt. Martha slumped over and panted, sweat beading on her forehead. She watched his eyes dart around frantically, trying to find some way to get them out of their current predicament. She had seen that look before, usually just before he went of and did something brilliant... Or right before everything went straight to hell.

She hoped it was the first option.

Dead-end corridors surrounded them, all leading to what he presumed was a locked door. All except one...

His hope was shattered when a tall, catlike being stepped into view. It brandished a spear at its waist, two sharp fangs protruding from its upper lip. Its ears were pressed flat against its head, tail thrashing, yellow eyes gleaming with rage. The Doctor remained uncharacteristically quiet, mind racing as it flexed its claws.

"Doctorrrrrrrrrr..." It growled, "Yourrrrrr companion herrrre has violated ourrrr conditions." The Doctor looked confused, honestly not knowing what it was on about.

"And... what conditions might those be?" It raised its eyebrows, it's tail slowly thrashing behind it.

"Ourrrrr laws against humans, prrrrroclaiming that they werrrrre a thrrrreat to ourrrrr species." The Doctor's eyes widened with realization, the reason behind the attack slowly sinking in. How had that detail managed to slip his mind?!

"Martha," He whispered, feeling her tighten her grip on his arm. "We may have gotten the wrong year."She glared at him.

"What tipped you off!?" She whisper-shouted, her voice developing a quiver as she fought to stay calm. The Doctor cleared his throat, stepping towards the beast. He gave Martha's hand a reassuring squeeze behind his back, which she returned with white knuckles.

"Listen, I know that Arkhelons don't exactly have the best history with the human race." The Arkhelon nodded its agreement, its tail thrashing slowly behind it. "But that doesn't make all humans bad. Forgiveness is hard, but that doesn't make it impossible." The Arkhelon eyed Martha suspiciously, furred hackles still standing on end as it pondered the timelord's words.

"Therrrre arrrre morrrre than just I who need convincing of this." It growled, "And my entirrre rrrace may not be as forrrrgiving as I." It stepped closer to the pair. Martha shrank back, clearly still afraid, knees wobbly. The Doctor held his ground without doing so much as flinch, jaw set.

"You can't just try to eliminate an entire race." His tone was becoming dangerous, the usual cheer completely gone. Martha instinctively gripped his hand tighter, glad he was on her side.

"As they did to ourrs!"

"They were frightened and scared, they didn't know what to do!" He flashed his sonic screwdriver to try and make his point clear. The Arkhelon snarled at him, clearly unimpressed by the bright light.

"Theirrr fearrr dosen't excuse theirrrr actions."

"I'm not saying that it does." The Arkhelon was clearly loosing its patience, the yellow hues becoming more prominent as its ears twitched.

"I'm tirrred of yourrrr games Doctorrrr." It pointed the spear at Martha, the tip charged with some sort of blue energy. The Doctor's mind was racing, trying to come up with a way to get them out of their current situation.

Martha shrank back, all but trying to disappear into the wall. She glanced behind them to see an open hallway, they could run... But one look at the angry catlike being in front of them told her it would catch them in an instant. It resembled a cheetah standing on two legs, a slightly more prominent yellow than the beast of earth. She looked toward The Doctor with a helpless expression. He scratched his head, exhaling heavily as he did so. She knew that they didn't have much time until the rest of the Arkhelons found them, but she knew that they couldn't have very long. He looked at the spear, examining it closely. He gave it a once-over with the sonic screwdriver before speaking.

"I'm assuming this is deadly." If the Arkhelon was amused by his comment, it didn't outwardly show it.

"Corrrrect." The Doctor glanced towards her, giving her a playful wink before nodding at the creature.

"In that case, be my guest!" Martha felt her blood run cold, she opened her mouth to speak but had trouble forming words. The Doctor stepped aside to allow the Arkhelon passage, Martha's terrified eyes met his gaze as he mouthed two words.

 ** _Trust me._**

That was the last thing she saw before her ears rung and the world went black.

The Doctor watched his companion slump to the ground, completely motionless. He had made sure that the weapon wouldn't damage her, hence the sonic being used, but there would be some side-affects... She slowly started to shrink before his eyes to a mere five inches, her limp body sprawled at an odd angle. The Arkhelon moved to pick her up, but The Doctor was quicker. He made sure to be gentle, but also fast as he stuffed her into his pocket. The Arkhelon looked amused, head tilted and eyes bright.

"She is alrrrready dead TimeLorrrd, the only purrrpose she serrrves is as a snack." The Doctor smiled, though anyone who knew him well could tell you it was forced, looking more like he was in pain than enjoying something.

"That so?" The Arkhelon nodded, watching his every move as closely as it was able. The Doctor was quick to note that its legs were tensed, ready to give chase, so running wasn't an option.

"Indeed." The Doctor kept his hand in his pocket, making sure Martha was still breathing. Panic surged through him as he fumbled to check for life, the feeling of relief strong upon finding her shallow breaths. It held a clawed hand out to him, clearly wanting the body. The Doctor drew Martha from his pocket, keeping a careful grip around her waist. Her tiny form seemed so delicate in his hand, as if even breathing on her would cause her to fall apart.

"Would it be alright if I had her? I was expecting a nice dinner when we arrived, but she went and screwed it all up." He knew that if she were conscious, he would have earned a punch in the arm for a comment like that, but he needed a way to keep her safe. The Arkhelon blinked once before nodding slowly.

"Alrrrrright." The Doctor grinned broadly before lifting Martha above his face. He knew she'd be... Angry to say the least when she woke up, but at least she'd be alive! He opened his mouth and lowered her into his waiting jaws, being careful of her limbs. He shuddered when one of her hands brushed against his lower lip. He tried to keep his throat relaxed, fighting back the urge to swallow. Once he was sure she was out of the way, he closed his mouth, effectively sealing her inside of him. He tipped his head back and swallowed hard, feeling her slide into his throat. She was't all that bulky, which made it easy for him to get her down, a small bulge forming to indicate her progress. He gulped again, her weight sliding past his collarbone and out of sight. He could feel her stop between his hearts and swallowed again. She didn't stir in the slightest in response to his cold innards, well and truly unconscious. He stifled a gasp when she tumbled into his gut with a splash, small limbs poking his insides. One thought echoed in his mind.

 _She's going to kill me... From the inside..._

The worst part was that he knew she was completely capable of doing so. He shuddered. She could probably pull out his organs one at a time _while_ naming them _and_ listing their functions.

The Arkhelon looked a little bit bitter, "I hope that you enjoyed that Doctorrrrr." It had clearly been hungry. The Doctor smiled cheerily,

"Oh, absolutely!" He turned toward the empty hallway, "I'm going to show myself out then, though you might want to tell your friends that the threat was eliminated." The Arkhelon nodded,

"Pleasurrrre to see you again Doctorrrrr." The Doctor inclined his head before turning on his heel and starting to walk back toward the TARDIS, knowing Martha would give him a piece of her mind once she woke up. He ran into a few more displeased cats along the way, having to explain his story countless times with growing impatience. As he walked, he tried to remember what exactly the humans had done to the Arkhelons. Because as far as he knew, it had only been a disagreement over planet ownership. One of the two sides must've tried to use force. He pushed the TARDIS Doors open, making sure to keep a had on Martha, feeling for any signs of movement. He had only ensured that she would survive, in truth he had no idea just how long she'd be out for. He leaned against the console, drumming his fingers impatiently. Waiting was never his strong suit, no matter what regeneration he was in. He walked over to his sofa, leaning back onto it, his eyebrows furrowed together. He lay flat on his back, one hand over his stomach before falling asleep, with faint traces of a smile on his face.

Martha blinked sleepily, her head pounding, trying to remember where she was. Everything around her seemed blurry, ambient growling noises echoing in her ears. She slowly tried to get to her feet, almost unable to believe the softness of the walls surrounding her. As she was trying to stand, she realized with disgust that she was coated from head to toe in slime, the substance clinging to her. She gave up, hands clawing at the walls uselessly, trying to find something to grab onto. Slowly, her vision began to return, and she was able to see that the walls were wrinkled and creased, and also... Moving. Her pulse quickened when she noticed this, the pink walls suddenly seeming rather organic looking. The chamber suddenly clenched around her, crushing her to near immobility before finally easing off its pressure, rumbling slightly as it did so. That's when her memories seemed to return. She recalled the Arkhelon who had confronted them with a shudder, the shock that coursed through her veins before her vision faded... How The Doctor didn't seem to be all that concerned.

She became aware of an odd sound, sounding quite like a huge pair of lungs. She exhaled shakily. That was beat of pounded into her skull, confusing her even more as to where she was. Fear was slowly building as she surveyed the area, recognizing it as a human organ she had studied to pass her exams.

The stomach.

She took a few deep breaths to try and calm down, trying to find a way to disprove her theory. But the more she thought, the more this made sense. She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry as realization sank in. Another clench and a growl from the fleshy walls confirmed it.

She opened her mouth to scream at her captor to let her out, but then thought better of it. Maybe she still had a chance, they probably thought she was somewhere she couldn't cause trouble, but being a medical student had taught her better. She felt around with her hands, looking for the one weak point that she had access to. Her hands came into contact with something hard, and she smiled in spite of the situation. She knew that the spine contained some VERY sensitive nerves, and that if she were to attack them, it wouldn't feel good to say the least. Taking a deep breath, she gave the spine as good a kick as she possibly could in the cramped stomach.

The effect was immediate.

She resisted the urge to cover her ears as a loud shout echoed around her, hardly having time to react as she was thrown into the far wall.

"Blimey Martha, that hurt!" In that moment, she realized two things. The first was that it was the voice of The Doctor, and the second was that that meant she was in his stomach. She fought to keep herself calm and collected as she spoke.

"Doctor," She began. "you've better have a DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION as to what's going on." she felt a pressure on her left side and realized that she was being patted. She pushed back at his hand, and heard him chuckle. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Well, the weapon would've killed you and then shrank you to your current size to be a snack for some Arkhelon. I managed to make it so you wouldn't be killed, but the size was something that I couldn't avoid. Sorry." She nodded slowly, his story made sense so far.

"How come I'm not soup? And I'm breathing." She knew as a fact that it took the human stomach a couple of hours to fully digest a piece of meat, but she should at least be feeling some burning. Air should be a problem for her as well. It should be hot and stuffy, not more than a couple breaths before she was spent.

"I managed to change the method of miniaturization via sonic screwdriver."His tone indicated that she should just accept his explanation, but she was hardly in the mood.

"So?"

"So, it means that all your molecules are condensed and too close together for me to digest, meaning that you're perfectly safe!" She had to admit that his solution, although uncomfortable for her, had worked quite well.

"That doesn't answer how I'm breathing..." She mumbled.

"Air pocket." She sat in silence for a few moments, just trying to make sense of what had happened. Everything shifted around her as he stood, the acid sloshing around her making her feel a little queasy.

"You can let me out though, right?" She felt everything around her shift to one side,

"Yeah, we can do it now if you want." She looked once more around her rather slimy surroundings before deciding.

"Sounds good." She felt gravity change around her once more, he must've stood up. Everything around her tightened and his hacking cough filled her ears. She made herself go limp to make it easier for him, getting thrown from side to side. She finally started moving upwards, muscles around her flexing, forcing her into his mouth. She lay on his tongue, panting for a before the light blinded her and a pair of fingers gently wrapped around her waist, teeth moving out of the way to allow her to leave. She squinted and could make out the shape of The Doctor's face, he looked concerned.

"You alright?" His warm breath washed over her like a wave and she lifted her head weakly.

"Think so." Her vision was still blurry.

"I'm sorry for not being able to give you much warning." She stared into his huge brown eyes with a slight smile.

"Ah, it's not like you could've said much to prepare me." He gently placed her on the TARDIS console before starting to pace. "What's their deal with humans anyway?" The Doctor paused his pacing, looking at her with a somewhat proud expression. She had clearly asked the right question.

"Some dispute over the ownership of the planet Mercury I believe." Martha was puzzled by this.

"But we don't use it for anything..."

"EXACTLY! So when they try to land and it sets off loads of red flags back on Earth, they don't exactly mark you as the friendly type."

"Yeah, we do have a tendency to overreact don't we?" The Doctor laughed before nodding.

"That's for sure." He suddenly seemed worried, causing Martha to frown.

"What's on your mind?"

"There IS a slight problem... with the whole you're-five-inches-tall-deal..." Martha raised her eyebrows

"What?"

"Well, I don't exactly know when this is going to wear off..." Her eyes got huge,

"So, you're telling me that I could potentially be stuck like this for...?" She let the sentence hang in the air, waiting for his answer. He broke eye contact with a sigh.

"It could be a while..." He finally admitted, beginning to rock back and forth on his feet. She tried not to let her anger boil over.

"So you don't know." The Doctor exhaled deeply, looking at her once more.

"Not a clue." Martha leaned back onto the console with a sigh, knowing for a fact that these next few days were going to be the longest of her life.


End file.
